La alocada vida de Warren (White hare Au)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Que pasa con la vida del conejo Warren después de que sus 25 hermanas arruinaran su oportunidad con la coneja nueva muchos años después, parodia basada en el episodio White Hare, y también basada en un sketch de Robot chicken.


**The Loud house no me pertenece si no a Chris Savino, los tiranos del Staff :v y Nickelodeon **

* * *

**La alocada vida de Warren**

La vida de Warren el conejo de la numerosa familia en la cual tiene , no diez hermanos u hermanos, sino veinticinco hermanas conejas, se había ido directamente al caño.

Desde que le hizo caso a sus hermanas, quienes lo habían obligado a cambiar su estrategia de conquista para impresionar a la nueva coneja, su vida dio un giro que nunca pensó que tomaría.

Tuvo una discusión fuerte con sus hermanas de orejas largas, todas ellas, las trató de entrometidas, incluso las acusó de ser la posible causa de que su casi novia Bonnie anne se mudara a otro bosque.

Warren deseaba internamente que su amigo Robinson no se hubiera marchado de la casa, para así ambos planear una venganza en contra de ellas, con el paso de las semanas, descartó esa posibilidad.

Por suerte para él, sus hermanas entendieron, y empezaron a darle más espacio desde entonces, les rompió el corazón con sus hirientes palabras, Warren deseaba no haberlo hecho, pero fue el único modo en hacer que sus hermanas entiendan, al menos tenía a su amigo Danny, el castor quien siempre lo apoyaba, aún en las situaciones malas.

Para cuando las 25 hermanas crecieron y se fueron ,Warren fue el ultimo en abandonar la madriguera Loud, en busca de su ganarse dinero en su vida independiente, el joven conejo de la gran familia actualmente trabaja como imagen publicitaria de un comercial para humanos sobre un cereal, el problema con Warren es que no podía superar sus adicciones, comenzó a consumir desde que sufrió el rechazo de la coneja nueva.

En la actualidad, El conejo Warren Loud ahora tenía una adicción incontrolable por el azúcar, tanto que un dia , durante la grabación, su miserable vida daría un giro inesperado.

-Warren ¡Muevéte!- llamó el director humano al conejo.

-¡Hora de grabar!-

Con un suspiro y apagando su cigarrillo, Warren se acercó a escena, no sin antes masajear sus orejas primero.

-En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno ¡Acción!-

La grabación empieza y Warren se acerca a un par de niños en una mesa.

-Uhm, cereal quiero probar un poco!-

Los niños sonrieron.

-¡Conejo estúpido, Strix es sólo para niños!-

-¡SOLO QUIERO UN POCO!-

-¡Me está manoseando!- gritó uno de los niños.

-¿¡Que!?- gritó Warren asustado – eso no es cierto-

*Tras las rejas*

-Rayos-

Con las orejas hacia abajo y completamente desanimado , Warren estaba sentado sobre la cama de su celda.

-No pudiste dejar eh?- dijo un zorrillo quien estaba en la cama de arriba, a lo que Warren respondió.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, Mi madrió consumió azúcar mientras mientras estaba gestándome, Mi vida es un asco!-

-¿No puedes controlar el control? Te aconsejo que dejes de usarla y empieces a venderla, cuando salgas, busca a este animal-

El zorrillo le da una tarjeta a Warren, al conejo blanco le llamó la atención el nombre y el número.

-¿El zorro Robinson? Lo conozco, una vez fue un huésped de la casa , él único animal que soportó vivir con mis 25 hermanas, era mi amigo, no sé si aun me recuerdo-

Aparece el elefante sheriff quien abre las rejas de su celda.

-Conejo , te vas-

-¿¡Que!?- respondió Warren sorprendido.

-pero apenas llevo una hora-

-Estás en Michigan tonto, donde solo te encierran una hora por manosear un niño humano-

-Oh-

Ya afuera de la cárcel, Warren hizo lo que su compañero de celda le había aconsejado, ir al sur, a las selvas tropicales en busca de Robinson, el Zorro desmadroso que iba de bosque en bosque a causar problemas para su propia diversión, quién diría que ahora se volvería el proveedor de azúcar más grande del mundo.

Gracias a la ayuda de un local del lugar, un mono con machete, Warren logra encontrar a su viejo amigo. Robinson, el zorro se encontraba sentado en una silla , rodeado de Jaguares armados como sus guardaespaldas

-Hola Warren , pinche conejo incestuoso , no te había visto desde hace ya un buen tiempo cabrón , como has cambiado, aún tengo un buen recuerdo de tus hermanas jejeje- dijo el Zorro quien le enseñaba un collar hecho de patas de conejo.

-Ya me esperabas ¿Verdad Robinson?-

-Así es, en este ambiente de locos, tienes que esperar a quien sea-

-Bien, entonces sabes por qué estoy aquí-

-Asi es , pero antes de empezar ¿estás seguro de meterte en esto? vender la mercancía es muy peligroso, mató a Mickey mouse, a Bugs bunny, a Garfield y hasta al perro de snoopy, sin mencionar que sus familias también pagaron.

-No podría soportar eso en mi vida D:

respondió Warren quien parecía querer dar marcha atrás.

-Como sea ¿dónde está la mercancía? :v

Robinson se levanta de su silla.

-Sólo sigue mi hocico pendejo, es casi científico-

El Mono que acompañaba a Warren no pudo evitar reírse y susurrar al conejo blanco.

-Con ese hocico, debería ser más famoso que el zorro de Zootopia hehehe-

El chiste no le causó ninguna gracia al Zorro quien lo apuntó con el dedo.

-¡MATEN A ESE HIJO DE SU PIN!-

*Media hora de balazos después*

-Donde estaba? Ah si, solo sigue mi hocico Warren-

Warren observaba sorprendido los procesos de elaboración, y las montañas de "oro blanco" en las mesas.

-Oh cielos Robinson ¿te imaginas cuanto dinero haremos con esta cocaína?-

Warren se dio una bofetada mental por su error, y miró nervioso a lá cámara rompiendo la cuarta pared.

-Emm… Azúcar… quiero decir Azúcar…. Si eso es lo que dije hehehe-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el negocio y la fortuna de Warren en el tráfico ilegal de Azucar prosperaba, ahora el conejo blanco tenía todas las cosas que cualquier persona o animal soñaría con tener, hembras y dinero mucho dinero, y por supuesto mucha azúcar para él.

*Warren en el suelo rodeado de dinero y conejas*

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

*En el Jacuzzi con su amigo Danny el castor*

*Ambos en estado de ebriedad*

-Las malditas hembras me perseguían Warren, hip….entre ellas….hip … tu hermana Betty, y me dijo "estoy detrás de ti, Danny lindo" y yo le dije "pues olvídate de mis diamantes y mejor preocúpate por mi peluda entrepierna coneja zorra"

*Ambos ríen*

-HAHAHAHAHHAA

-AHAHAHAHHAHAHA

-eso lo soñaste ¿Verdad Danny?-

-Sip :,v

Uno de sus sirvientes se aparecen, Warren lo mira malhumorado.

-Ehm… jefe

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Mark, Buster y Lem nos traicionaron y hablaron-

Warren se levanta de su jacuzzi molesto.

-¡Los p*ndej*s siempre hablan!-

* * *

_En la estación de policía, sala de interrogatorio…_

Un agente con gafas oscuras se acercaba a los tres mencionados, Mark la tortuga, Buster el tejón y Lem el jabalí.

-¡Esta bien lo confesamos, no soporto más la culpa! ¡fue el conejo Warren quien nos hizo vender eso!- gritó Buster quien se quebró.

-Yo quiero protección a testigos protegidos- pidió Mark.

-También yo- dijo Lem.

El agento los miró confundido.

-Ehmm… solo los trajimos aquí por que a uno de ustedes se le cayó su billetera-

Buster se miró los bolsillos de su ropa, y la toma , sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente.

-Hehehe que cosas ¿no?-

Mark y Lem se llevaron un golpe a sus frentes.

* * *

Los cocodrilos del Swat habían llegado a la casa de Warren, los secuaces y aliados del conejo los recibieron con una balacera, Un conocido Tigre y un conocido pájaro carpintero de cabeza roja les estaban disparando una lluvia de balas desde el balcón.

-Ehehehe ehehehe HEHEHEHE!

-Usen balas expansivas son Magniiificas!-

Tan pronto se les acabaron las balas , El Tigre y el pájaro loco cayeron al piso muertos, aterrado por la balacera y viendo que tendría las de perder, Warren salió afuera con las manos arriba.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!-

-¡Se está rindiendo! ¡Mátenlo!- gritó un cocodrilo policía.

*Las balas siguieron*

Warren despertó en un lugar luminoso, donde no habían nada más que puras nubes en todos lados.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿y esta camisa blanca? ¿ Y estás alas? ¿y esta aureola?-

El conejo ve una mesa, y sobre ella, su manjar más preciado.

-Oh, por fin solos amor-

Una chica humana (Fiona) se arrebata la caja de cereal.

-Conejo estúpido, Strix es sólo para niños!-

Warren quedó boquiabierto, a pesar de que estaba en el cielo, al ver que no podriá disfrutar jamás de su verdadera razón de existir, eso sería el infierno para él.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FIN :v

* * *

**Jajaja y esté fue el One shot dedicado a ese universo de Conejos que Chris savino quería crear primeramente antes de hacer humanos a los personajes.**

**(y al episodio White hare)**

**Espero que se hayan reído aunque sea un poco con esta parodia.**

**Estos son los personajes y sus contrapartes animales.**

**Warren (conejo) – Lincoln**

**Danny (Castor) - Clyde**

**Mark (Tortuga) – Zach**

**Buster (Tejon) -Rusty**

**Lem (Jabalí) – Liam**

**Robinson (Zorro) – vamos, es muy obvio quien es XD**

**Feliz pascua a todos.**


End file.
